An electronic throttle described in Japanese Patent No. 5212488 is known as a conventional technology. This electronic throttle includes a throttle body that accommodates a throttle valve, and a sensor module that is attached to this throttle body. The sensor module includes a throttle opening degree sensor that detects a rotation angle of the throttle valve, and a sensor cover that holds this throttle opening degree sensor. For the sensor cover, there are provided a connector for wiring connection with an electronic control unit (ECU), and a wiring unit for electrically connecting together the throttle opening degree sensor and a connection terminal in the connector.
The wiring unit includes a connecting member extending from the connector to a central part of the sensor cover in its width direction, and a wiring member extending from the central part of the sensor cover in its width direction to the vicinity of the sensor. A first connection terminal provided for the connecting member, and a second connection terminal provided for the wiring member are electrically joined to the wiring unit. As a result of the above-described configuration, when it becomes necessary to change a position of the connector due to, for example, a constraint on location for installation of the electronic throttle, the wiring unit does not need to be changed, and the same type of sensor cover with only a connector position different can be used.
However, according to the conventional technology described in Japanese Patent No. 5212488, in case of not only the change of the connector position but also a change of an attachment shape of the sensor cover, a design change particularly for small-quantity production or special shapes cannot be dealt with. Moreover, elaboration of accuracy such as an attachment position of the sensor is necessary at the time of the change of the attachment shape of the sensor cover. Accordingly, there is an issue of a significant increase in cost.